Talk:Charlotte Katakuri
Gender Male for sure? It said he was addressed as "Lord" in the MS translation, was wondering if the Japanese text used a gender neutral pronoun instead. IonTrooper (talk) 16:12, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Dogtooth In the latest Chapter he was called Dogtooth, at least on mangastream. I looked it up and it's basically the plant you can make the starch out of. Should he remain Katakuri or should he be named Dogtooth? FirePit (talk) 12:16, March 24, 2017 (UTC) We rarely translate names. Also, it makes more sense that he would be named after the starch itself, not the flower it comes from, not even to mention that Mangastream doesn't have the best track record when it comes to names. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:24, March 24, 2017 (UTC) You don't translate katakana or names in general Meshack (talk) 17:05, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Dogtooth translation is as stupid as Dogstorm and Catviper. Rainelz 22:02, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Mangastream are terrible at direct translations and localise everything. Katakuri is the actual name, not a translation of it that could be wrong. 22:09, March 24, 2017 (UTC) His name is Katakuri. 22:22, March 24, 2017 (UTC) All I know is that I can't wait until the official name is finalized.--Observer Supreme 22:26, March 24, 2017 (UTC) the official name is Katakuri, uít was mentioned a few chapters ago, and like always mangastream failed with a name, dont trust them CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 08:01, March 26, 2017 (UTC) JoJo Is he maybe a little reference/nod to Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures? *Both of them kind of have predicting powers. *They use unusual weapons to fight. *From what I see, Katakuri said a very similar phrase to Joseph: "Next you'll say..." which is similar to "Your next line is..." In my opinion, at least. Wouldn't this be mentioned in trivia? I don't see it as that absurd since also Gild Tesoro has a possible reference to JoJo. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 18:48, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Those seem a bit too vague to draw specific parallels - there are multiple people who can predict the future. Plus I don't recall Katakuri ever saying something like that. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:00, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Check the Chapter he was introduced (Ch. 860), however, good point. They do seem vague in the end of things. Thanks for answering! [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 13:11, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Jellybean or Mochi was it mentioned that it was a real jellybean otherwise it xould be ust mochi CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 13:30, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Chapter 860 page 10 he says jellybeans, but as this is Mangastream's translation I think it's a good idea to get the raw checked. 15:33, June 23, 2017 (UTC) It could easily be both. It's entirely plausible that he carries jelly beans with him. 16:40, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Add Marksmanship Shouldn`t we add Marksmanship to his abilitys, cause he has impressive snipping skills which should be adressed. Blood-Blood-Fruit (talk) 15:44, June 27, 2017 (UTC)Blood-Blood-FruitBlood-Blood-Fruit (talk) 15:44, June 27, 2017 (UTC) (talk) 15:42, June 27, 2017 (UTC) It's already stated Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:49, June 27, 2017 (UTC) But what about to seperate and make extra Point for his aiming skills, like Pudding Blood-Blood-Fruit (talk) 15:55, June 27, 2017 (UTC)